Problem: The water pressure on Mustafa as he dives is increasing at a rate of $0.992$ atmospheres $(\text{atm})$ per meter $(\text{m})$. What is the rate of increase in water pressure in $\dfrac{\text{atm}}{\text{km}}$ ?
We will convert $0.992\,\dfrac{\text{atm}}{\text{m}}$ to a rate in $\dfrac{\text{atm}}{\text{km}}$ using the following conversion rate: There are $1000\text{ m}$ per $1\text{ km}$. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}\dfrac{0.992\text{ atm}}{1\text{ m}}\cdot\dfrac{1000\text{ m}}{1\text{ km}} \\\\ &=\dfrac{0.992\cdot1000\cdot\text{atm}\cdot\cancel{\text{m}}}{1\cdot1\cdot\cancel{\text{m}}\cdot\text{km}} \\\\ &=\dfrac{992}{1}\,\dfrac{\text{atm}}{\text{km}} \\\\ &=992\,\dfrac{\text{atm}}{\text{km}} \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the rate of increase in water pressure in $\dfrac{\text{atm}}{\text{km}}$ is: $992\,\dfrac{\text{atm}}{\text{km}}$